


The Element of Scientific Curiosity

by technoxenoholic



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Classic Geewun Nonsense, Enemies to Lovers, For Science!, Forgive The Rushed Pacing, It's Hard To Fit A Whole Plot Into 1k But Primus I Tried, M/M, Wheeljack Blowing Stuff Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoxenoholic/pseuds/technoxenoholic
Summary: Shockwave discovers Wheeljack's latest invention-in-progress, and he wants it for himself. His scheming doesn't turn out quite as he expected.





	The Element of Scientific Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

It's a waste of energy, Shockwave thinks, watching Wheeljack's finials flash. Although it is oddly eye-catching, which  _ might _ be purpose enough to justify the expenditure. Shockwave does not appreciate showiness, naturally, but he does recognize its purpose in keeping attention.

Wheeljack is explaining something to his fellow Autobots, rambling through the inefficiently nonlinear train of his thought processes. Lazerbeak tilts her head slightly, zooming her optics in on the diagrams Wheeljack is drawing. They are equally as scattered and slapdash as the engineer's explanations, but Shockwave understands the complex scientific notations that Wheeljack's  _ friends _ (save, perhaps, for Perceptor) do not. 

He can see the missing component clearly. He can  _ build _ the missing component.

Once Lazerbeak's transmission ends, it's simple work to let it slip to the Autobots that Shockwave is building exactly what they need. An  _ accidentally _ unsecured transmission to Starscream—cocky enough not to catch the encryption, just scientifically knowledgeable enough to follow Shockwave's façade of conversation, and high-ranking enough it won't look odd to the Autobots that Shockwave is not speaking with Megatron instead—and Blaster is on it like a cyberhound.

* * *

Starscream is a complete patsy in Shockwave's plans from start to finish. The Autobots easily make it past the Seekers' spacebridge defenses, and by the time Starscream has gone groveling to Megatron, Shockwave has already had Wheeljack captured by the Rainmaker trio and brought to his laboratory complex.

"Whatever it is you want, Shockwave, I won't do it," Wheeljack tells him. The little Autobot is shaking, but holding firm; he may be afraid, but he is brave. Shockwave admires the refusal to submit to emotional impulse. "I won't tell you anything!"

"You misunderstand the reason for my invitation," Shockwave says. He half-turns and gestures toward the laboratory space behind him, though he keeps his gaze fixed on his…  _ guest. _ "I have a proposition for you—one that goes beyond the war."

Wheeljack eyes him suspiciously. "What kind of proposition?"

"I am aware of your research into the construction of an infinite energy generator," says Shockwave, and he ignores it when Wheeljack bristles. He lifts his hand to stay any interruption. "Do not be so concerned. I wish to help you complete it."

Wheeljack squints at him. "How come?"

"I wish to restore Cybertron," Shockwave says. "And, of course, there is also the element of scientific curiosity. If there is truly a device that can create infinite energy…"

"Well, I admit the name is a little dramatic," says Wheeljack, slowly. "The output isn't  _ truly  _ infinite…"

"Of course," says Shockwave, inclining his head slightly. "Nothing is."

_ "Functionally, _ though," Wheeljack continues, lighting up figuratively and literally. "Cybertron's energy needs could be met twice over! Here, do you have a—"

He looks around. Shockwave silently points out an old lesson board sitting in the corner, and Wheeljack scampers to it. Then he stops and just  _ looks _ at Shockwave, something hard in his optics that Shockwave can't identify. "If you're  _ planning _ anything…"

"I assure you, Wheeljack, I have nothing planned but the restoration of Cybertron."

Wheeljack knows that he's lying, of course. Shockwave can see it in his face. But that's fine—Shockwave doesn't need him around forever.

* * *

They work surprisingly well together. Shockwave finds himself finishing Wheeljack's thoughts when the Autobot is having trouble focusing them, and Wheeljack's seemingly boundless creativity comes in handy more than once when Shockwave's logic-first approach gets him stuck. Having three hands between them is also of great convenience for their construction of the device.

As time goes on, Shockwave realizes that working with Wheeljack is properly satisfying. He's never enjoyed having a lab partner before, and it's a revelation that gets him thinking. The things he and Wheeljack could accomplish together would render this entire war a moot point in history. Four million years wasted—and an eternity of Cybertron's next golden age ahead of them.

It's enough to change his mind about giving Megatron the finished generator.

Despite himself, Shockwave is distracted, thinking about the future. Wheeljack hands him a misbehaving energy converter and he takes it with a murmur of thanks, crossing the room to find the tool needed to adjust it.

The energy converter blows up in his face.

Shockwave hits the ground with a crash and a crass verbalization he will never admit to. Wheeljack's tires squeal—Shockwave lunges to the side and makes a grab for him, seizing him by a limb and interrupting his transformation. Wheeljack also swears, and he kicks Shockwave off him and scrambles upright.

So does Shockwave. He grabs at Wheeljack again, intent on preventing him from escaping. "You  _ fool," _ Shockwave hisses, shaking Wheeljack by the arm. "Stop your petty Autobot scheming! This is for  _ Cybertron!" _

Shockwave's anger seems to get through to the mech.  _ Finally. _

"I just—I thought—"

"That I cannot be trusted?" Shockwave supplies. "That I would steal the device for Decepticon use?" He squares his shoulders, allowing his tone to become indignant. "I did not guard Cybertron for four million years only for  _ Megatron." _

And it's true. Shockwave was loyal, then, but now—after four  _ million _ years, and after the realization of how simply this conflict can be ended now—he can admit that he is loyal to Cybertron above even Megatron. He could not have stayed so long otherwise.

Wheeljack wilts. And then a fire blooms in him, a drive. "I can rebuild it."

There's a silence between them.

"I'll help you," says Shockwave, releasing Wheeljack's arm.

It's an offer of forgiveness. He wonders why he's giving it. He wonders if Wheeljack even understands the gesture.

The beaming smile in his optics tells Shockwave that he just might.

* * *

Technically infinite energy or not, the generator that Shockwave and Wheeljack build together certainly cements the new era of finally restoring all that the war tore down. But it cements more than that—it cements Cybertron's return to life, and it cements an alliance. An alliance between Autobot and Decepticon… and an alliance between Wheeljack and Shockwave.

Optimus Prime and Megatron begrudgingly shake hands, and the war is suddenly… over.

Shockwave pulls down the large switch that activates the new generator. Light bursts from it, and a cheer goes up. Shockwave does not cheer, although Wheeljack does, beaming and clapping in the human way.

"This is an incredible accomplishment," says Shockwave, struggling to make himself heard over the din of celebration.

Wheeljack seizes Shockwave by the gun barrel and drags him in. Shockwave stumbles, bowing forward; Wheeljack lifts his face and bonks it into Shockwave's. The gesture is fond, if sloppy. Shockwave feels his spark swell in his chest, and he grabs Wheeljack's other hand tightly in his own.

"You should be proud, Shockwave," Wheeljack shouts, and his laughter gleams a bright pink that matches the glow of life cast across Cybertron's surface.

"And you," says Shockwave, nuzzling him. "This was your idea, after all."

Shockwave likes to pretend he doesn't pick favorites, much less consider the aesthetics of things, but suddenly pink is a beautiful color and Wheeljack is the most important thing in the world.

After Cybertron itself, of course.


End file.
